Passing Notes: Harry Potter
by ReginaQueenofHogwarts
Summary: This fan fiction is a collection of notes that were passed during the Harry Potter series. Please comment suggestions for chapters, and I will try to post them soon! (I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters)
1. Harry and Ron, Year One, HoM

Hey guys! This fanfiction is just going to be showing little notes that Harry Potter characters passed at their time at Hogwarts. Please leave suggestions in the comments, and I will try to add them!

That Hermione Granger is mental, she is. Just bursting into tears out of nowhere.

Nowhere? You did provoke her. I mean, you practically yelled that she had no friends.

Whose side are you on?

Yours, but I mean, it was a little mean to say that about her.

Maybe, but she'll be fine. Surely it's happened to her before.

I dunno, Ron. She's missed the last three classes. She might even skip the Halloween Feast.

I'm so excited for that! I've heard that it's brilliant. A fifth year told me that there's gonna be a real vampire there.

I don't think that's true.

You don't know. I could be right.

Fine. Maybe. Let's talk after class.

Okay.

I hope you guys liked this! All of them will be pretty short, but that should mean that I should be able to post pretty frequently. Please comment any suggestions, questions, or comments that you have! Smell ya later!


	2. Harry and Ron, Hospital Wing

Harry! Thank Merlin you're here.

Why didn't you tell me that you were in the Hospital Wing? And why aren't you talking?

That Pansy Parkinson hexed me after I called Malfoy a prat.

Why hasn't Madam Pomfrey undone it yet?

She said that it's some kind of spell that she hasn't seen before.

How would Pansy be smart enough to know an unheard-of spell? Her skull's about as hollow as Crabbe and Goyle's are.

I dunno. But Madam Pomfrey said she's bringing back some fool-proof potion.

Cool. Hey, I'll bring you a sandwich during lunch, but right now I have to go to Charms.

Wait! Can you tell Pansy something for me?

Depends. I'd rather not get hexed. What do you want me to tell her?

I don't know. Something . . . snarky.

Like, "you're a prat"?

Naw, something more insulting.

Dude, if you don't tell me what to say, then I'm gonna go.

Fine! Just tell her she's a prat.

Got it. Bye.

Bye.

Thanks for reading! This post is based off of the suggestion made by Pixelfish. Thanks, Pixelfish! :) Anyway, please comment any suggestions _you_ have, and I'll try to make a chapter! Smell ya later!


	3. Lavender and Parvati, Year Six, Charms

That Ron Weasley is so cute, isn't he?

Eeewww! Are you serious, Lav?

Of course! The freckles, and the hair, and Quidditch!

Since when do _you_ care about Quidditch?

Since Ronny started playing it.

Ronny? Seriously? You two aren't even dating.

Not now. But soon. He'll fall in love with me, and stop hanging around that Hermione Granger.

What's wrong with Hermione?

She's so full of herself. She thinks that she's better than everyone, and she flirting with Ron. It's obvious.

Flirting? Really? Whenever they come close to some kind of relationship, they turn bright red and change the subject. I don't think you have much competition.

Yeah, you're right. Hermione's just a nerd. I shouldn't worry about her.

At that point, Parvati stopped the conversation, so to stop Lavender from insulting Hermione even more. Thank you so much for reading and commenting! Please comment suggestions and comments! Smell ya later!


	4. Hermione and Ginny

Ginny. You awake?

Yeah. What is it?

I just . . . it's Ron.

What about him?

The fact that he's with Lavender just . . . it just annoys me.

Doesn't it annoy everyone? He snogs her everywhere.

Don't remind me. I just wish that he would . . . seek out a different girl.

Oh, eww Hermione! Really? You like _Ron_?

Maybe! Maybe not. He's the biggest git ever, so I guess not. But on the other hand, he tries to be sweet to me, most of the time. I guess I just don't know.

Why can't you just choose someone else?

Hark who's talking! You like Harry!

Harry is _not_ what we're talking about right now!

Fine. Goodnight.

Goodnight.

I hope that you guys liked this chapter! Thank you for commenting and reading this story; it means so much! Smell ya later!


End file.
